


Born For A Reason

by CloudyWingless



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (segregation of alphas/betas/omegas I mean), AU, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monarchy, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Segregation, Swearing, True Mates, add more tags later, destined mates, genderfluid pidge, it's not really in it. just slightly hinted at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: "‘Omegas can’t amount to anything except take up air.’ But Pidge and I are going to prove them wrong. We will prove that Omegas are stronger than they seem."Voltron, the Royal Guard, only the strongest ones can make it to the top. Their duty is to protect their realm. Up until now, it was dominated by Alphas and Betas. But Keith and Pidge are decided to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: Well here it is.... Huge thanks to my friend Ro for helping me come up with the summary and the title! He is so awesome and Ro ily <3  
> Now, I'm going to go eat some cake and y'all enjoy!
> 
> Tell me what you think!

In this world, it’s either you are an Alpha or Beta, everything below doesn’t exist. If you were born an Omega, you were considered the scum on the bottom of your shoe. It’s uncommon to have an Omega child in this day and age, but sometimes it just… happens… and there is a place for them. We call it, Neverland. 

Neverland was a district outside off the main towns. There was little food and disease ran rampant. We wore rags and dirt, we slept in shacks, and we had one woman that took care of all of us. Most Omega’s aren’t expected to make it past 20, and I am 18. My friend was 17, so she was making her way up there. 

Now, if you are wondering who your story teller is, you’ll have to wait just a bit longer and let’s go to the Alpha world which is called Paradise. 

A giant castle sits in the middle of Paradise which is were Oasis sits, the Beta’s land. The Castle of Lions is where the Princess of Lions was and she was to be worshiped. She was the strongest Alpha and sat with her royal guard. I want to be a part of that guard, so does my friend. We trained everyday since we could walk, and now we have only a few years left. 

I had my stone sword and I swung it against the dead tree. My friend sat on a stump and munched at some stale bread. She wasn’t one to have much of a… filter. 

“You look stupid!” she laughed.

“Oh shut up,” I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow. I had my hair tied back in a tiny ponytail since it’s not like we can get quality haircuts. 

“Come on,” she hopped off her stump, “Your stance is off. One swipe and you’ll be on your ass.” 

“And what would you kno-!” I couldn’t even blink and she threw me down. 

She was much smaller than me, I assume it’s because she never had proper nutrition, but she was more healthy. Her family cared about her but they were forced to give her up. They try to keep in touch with her, but Neverland is like it’s own planet. 

She laughed so hard she was on her knees holding her sides. I grumbled as I tried to regain my composure. 

“Keith!” she squeaked out in between laughs, “That was too great!” 

“Whatever,” I helped her to her feet, “Mama is waiting for us to come home.” And we left.

That’s right, my name is Keith, never had a last name. I’m an 18 year old Omega boy living with my best friend Pidge, her real name is Katie, but she wants to be called Pidge when she’s at Neverland. 

Mama was the oldest Omega woman that took care of all of us. She was 40 years old and she took it upon herself to make sure we are safe. We all lived in a small shack, but then again, there were only 20 of us. She picked me up when I was a baby since my parents abandoned me. She gave me a place to stay, fed me, and kept me safe. She says that she considers me a son that she had herself. I never learned her real name, I only call her Mama. 

Some of you must be wondering about Omegas and ‘all omegas can get pregnant’. Well, you’re wrong. That used to be the case until we’ve evolved so now only the females can have cubs and the rest of us cannot. That’s why having a male Omega is the worst possibly disgrace since they can’t impregnate others and they can’t have children themselves. So, it’s more likely that Pidge will be accepted over me. 

And, not all Omega’s are attracted to big, strong, masculine Alphas. I mean, I personally am, but other than me we have no preference. Since we really don’t have the chance at love, we never really had the chance to pass on what love is like. 

When Pidge and I got home, Mama was attending to the younger Omegas and the Omegas my age were aiding the sick. Mama also had dinner brewing in the pot, probably water with some roots she found in the forest. 

She saw us and scowled, “Where have you two been?! It’s past sun down!”

“We’re sorry Mama,” Pidge hung her head down low. She wasn’t sorry in the slightest and Mama knew that. 

“Keith, what were you two doing?” she asked, “You better not have been training again.”

I balled my hands at my sides and shook my head, “Mama, Pidge and I want to-”

“Paradise is scary,” she stirred her pot, “No place for two old Omegas.” 

“But that’s the thing!” Pidge barked, “I don’t want to just be an Omega, I want to be something more! I was born for a reason!”

“Yeah, your Mom and Dad had sex then birthed you,” Jillian, an Omega girl younger than Pidge, smirked. 

Most of the Omegas were female. By most, I mean 19 out of the 20, I’m the one male. Most male Omegas are killed at birth, I guess my parents spared my life. 

“That’s not what I mean,” Pidge growled ready to slit Jillian’s throat open, “I want to be something bigger than just a stupid little Omega cowering in Neverland.” 

She was right, I don’t disagree, but Pidge can be rather vocal about her opinions while I keep to myself. 

Mama wrapped me in her arms and nuzzled my cheek, “I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“We’ll be fine!” Pidge boasted. Her face was turning a shade of red out of embarrassment and anger. 

The other Omegas mocked her behind her back as Pidge went to her bed in the corner of the hut. They all said that we were crazy and couldn’t do it. We would never be royal guards. ‘Omegas can’t amount to anything except take up air.’ But Pidge and I are going to prove them wrong. We will prove that Omegas are stronger than they seem. 

Pidge curled herself in a tight little ball and hid away from the world. I knelt beside her and rubbed her back. She twitched to my initial touch but relaxed. 

Mama called us to dinner, but Pidge and I decided to lay outside and look at the blinking stars. She reached her arm up to point at certain shapes the stars made in the inky sky. 

“Can we do it?” she asked. Pidge never second guesses herself which made me nervous. I mean, she is the strongest person I know, if she doubts something then I’ve learned to listen. 

“Why do you ask?” 

She shrugged, “What if everyone is right? What if we are just some Omegas thrown away by society?”

Something inside of me snapped. I rolled over and pinned her under me which made her gasp. 

“We are strong,” I breathed, “We are going to prove to everyone that Omegas are stronger than they seem. We’ve been training for this for so long. Katie,” she jolted at her real name, “We will win.” 

Pidge remained silent. Her eyes scanned my face for signs of security. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to keep her composure. I let my weight go and fall on top of her snuggling my face in her chest. She scratched her way through my hair as we basked in the glory of possibility. 

-

The next morning my stomach barked at me since I missed supper last night. Pidge and I hiked out to the woods and sparred with the trees and each other. We did this until the sun was in the middle of the sky. I munched on some forest berries and  watched Pidge slice the dead tree with our stone swords. She grunted with each powerful swing. 

“Eat something,” I said.

“Can’t,” she never broke eye contact as she ducked and rolled over one shoulder to lunge at the tree, “I’m busy.”

“But keep your strength up,” I went over to stop her, but she swung and me and I ducked. She smirked out of satisfaction and set down the sword. 

She sat down on the stump and I took my place next to her. She grabbed some berries and shoveled them into her mouth. 

I’ve noticed that the air has shifted. I don’t know how to explain it, but ever since I woke up, I’ve felt like something was off.

“We should go soon,” Pidge blurted out, “Something is different.” so she felt it too. “I think it’s our key to leave.” 

I shrugged. 

Is she right? Is this what the feeling means? Only time will tell I suppose, and now is the time. 

“You’re right. We just need to tell Mama,” I said with a nod. 

So we went back to the hut and saw Mama attending to the young Omega girls. She smiled when she saw us.

“Pidge, Keith, come here!” she yelled, “help me attend to the young.”

Pidge sneered, “I hate kids.”

“Says the Omega,” Tallia smirked.

“Oh shut your quiznak.” 

I didn’t mind children. I’ve long accepted I can’t have any of my own, so I scooped up a cub into my arms and rocked her back and forth. She slept peacefully in my arms, ignorant of the hell around her. It pained me to know that she was going to grow up in this isolation and thinking that she was lesser than everyone else. 

Pidge was brooding in a corner trying to cool down. She took sips of water and shook off the painful glares from the other girls. Though Pidge is strong, I can tell she is breaking inside. Everyone has their weakness, and Pidge is a balloon ready to burst at any moment. 

“Leave her alone,” I barked over at the other girls. They clammed up and curled into their own shells.

They listened to me, I assume it’s because I’m a boy, but I can’t be certain. Everyone is scared of what is different than them, and since these girls have only seen me, I’m still new to them. 

Mama took the cub back and let me sit next to Pidge. I grabbed Pidge’s smaller hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I nudged against her shoulder as if to tell her that I was ready to make the announcement. 

Pidge and I stood up. We cleared our throats to get everyone’s attention. 

“Mama,” I said, “Pidge and I have an announcement.” I smiled over at her.

“Oh my God you’re pregnant,” Mama smirked sarcastically. It was almost like she knew what we were going to say. 

“Mama!” Pidge squeaked, her face flushed a bright red, “That’s gross, Keith is my brother!” We aren’t related by blood, but we grew up together. “Besides, Omega men can’t have children.”

Mama nodded with a breathy laugh. 

“Anyway,” I sighed, “Pidge and I are going to travel to Paradise and become part of Voltron.” Voltron is the royal guard made up of five people.

Everyone was dead silent. Their jaws dropped as they turned their gaze to Mama. She didn’t like the idea, but her face was laced with acceptance.

“I know I can’t stop you,” she said, “But I must tell you two some rules of the road, sit down.” she was going to tell us a story. Pidge and I sat down while Mama took her place on the big wooden chair that was like the throne of the Omegas. “A bit before I was born, there was an omega man that wanted to do the same thing that you two did. He worked so hard, everyday he would train and every night he would teach himself how to read and write. He planned on writing to us every night. Our Mama at the time let him go and warned him that the world out there isn’t accepting of us, but he didn’t listen.” 

“So…” Pidge breathed, she was sucked into the story.

“He wrote about his travels, that Oasis was beautiful and there was so much food and water there. Nobody knew he was an Omega, until he reached Paradise and became a part of the royal guard. All he told us was to sit back and stay quiet if an Alpha is attacking you. Let them do what they want or else they will hurt you,” she trembled, “I-I don’t want to think of you two having to go through that.”

I knew what she meant by ‘attack’ and it wasn’t pleasant. But, Pidge and I had each other. We won’t let an Alpha hurt us.

“What happened to him?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know…” she looked down mournfully, “That was when the royal guard was attacked and killed many years ago. I barely know what happened then, I was too young.” 

“I will protect Pidge,” I declared, “and she will protect me. We have each other and I promise that we will come back to save all of you. We will change life for all Omegas.” Pidge smiled.

I knew nobody was with us, but I was not going to change my mind. We decided that we will leave in the morning. 

-

The goodbye hurt more than I thought it would. Mama hugged both of us and packed some bread and berries for us. While Pidge was getting her last words in with the other Omegas, I stayed with Mama. 

Mama pulled me into a tight hug again. When she pulled away, she gentle held my face and brushed her thumbs over my cheeks.

“My son,” she kissed my forehead, “I love you the most.”

“Thank you Mama,” I smiled. I felt like a piece of me was being ripped out of my chest. I didn’t want to leave her behind. It hurt my chest, like someone was pushing against it.

She put an amulet around my neck, “It was my Mama’s necklace, and her Mama before that, and her Mama before that. It symbolizes our kind, see the red,” the gem sparkled a magnificent crimson color, “I want you to have it. Remember your roots because you and Pidge are right, Omegas are strong. Now, you two go kick some ass!”

“We will,” I nodded to her.

And with that, Pidge and I left the only home we knew. I was sad to leave, but a tiny spark of excitement bubbled in my stomach as Pidge and I set foot on our new adventure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: I wrote this in school and didn't expect to finish this so quickly.
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> If I'm being honest, I'm almost done with the third chapter... rip my life.
> 
> my tumblr is @whispering-wind-demons. Stop by and say hi!

The last time you saw me, Pidge and I had embarked on our greatest adventure yet. Doubts mixed with excitement swirled around in our bellies as we nodded to each other and left the one place we knew we were welcome. I was scared, who wouldn’t be, but I was determined to change life for Omegas.

As the sun beat down on us, I couldn’t help but imagine what my parents were like. I wondered if they were betas or alphas, maybe an omega… No, I doubt one was an omega.

Those thoughts helped the times pass so painfully slow as we reached the border of Oasis. Oasis was where the Betas lived. From what I’ve heard, it’s like a small festival everyday with lanterns on the streets and colorful streamers hanging from every window.

To get to Paradise, you have to travel through Oasis, no exceptions. It’s almost like a circle with Neverland on the outer ring, Oasis in the middle, and Paradise being the giant circle in the middle. Kind of like a target with the Castle Of Lions as the center. Pidge and I wanted to get a bulls eye.

The border to Oasis was a giant stone wall, just like the border to Neverland and I assume the border of Paradise. There was a bridge letting people in, but it was surrounded by lesser guards from Paradise.

“How do we get in?” I whispered to Pidge as I pulled the knapsack further up on my back.

She grinned, “By walking through the front.”

“Are you crazy?” I hissed, “Omegas aren’t allowed in Oasis!”

Pidge sighed and rubbed her temples, “I knew you were dense, but not this dense,” she pointed to the line and dragged me over, “We lie and say we are Betas from the other side of the ring.”

I felt like I was slapped in the face by genius. My stomach felt weak as I wanted to curl myself in a ball and disappear.

The line wasn’t long, not many people travels through Neverland so it only took us an hour before we reached the guards. They glared as us before I put my arm around Pidge and threw on an act. I didn’t really know how Betas acted, so I tried my best to be confident. I puffed out my chest and acted bigger than I was.

“Name,” the man barked.

Oh...

I couldn’t use my real name, so I had to think of something quickly.

“K-Kasey!” I yelped.

“Kasey what?” he raised his eyebrow.

Dread poked at my very core. I felt like my heart has stopped beating while beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. It was almost like I was a rusted tin man.

“Kogane!” I yelled out of some sense memory. That last name seemed rather familiar. I breathed out all of my nerves and realized that the man bought my lies.

The man nodded, “Kogane, I know those Betas, nice people. Didn’t know they had a son.”

“I ran away from home,” I said and squeezed Pidge, “To be with her.”

Pidge played along and pressed a hand on her stomach as if to show she was expecting, which she wasn’t. She leaned in closer to me and nodded.

“Oh… OH!” He breathed, “W-well congratulations Mr and Ms Kogane, go ahead in!”

Sucker.

Pidge and I walked through the gates and our jaws dropped when we saw the true Oasis.

It was just like the rumors, a festival everyday. There were chalk drawings on the stone roads and little houses lining the way. Streamers and balloons swung happily from every corner of the place and the sun seemed to feel more refreshing on my skin. I was thankful Pidge and I decided to clean off our dirt slightly and let Mama sew us new clothes, still rags but less broken.

Betas greeted us with friendly nods while children giggled and ran around the streets. It smelled so clean.

“You two new?” we jumped when we saw a girl with rich dark skin and shiny hair. She looked healthy.

“I-is it that obvious?” Pidge smirked.

“Usually, around this time is the farmer's market so the streets are much more lively. That’s what you came for, right?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Actually, we were on our way to Paradise to see some family.”

“Well, my name’s Shay and welcome to Oasis! Let me show you the farmer’s market and maybe get you some new clothes, those travelers clothes are rather torn,” she commented.

I wanted to bark at her that my Mama made these, but it’s best to blend in as best we could. So far, nobody knew we were Omegas.

The farmer’s market was just a bunch of vendors lining the streets while families danced merrily to the beat of their own drum. Shay bought us new clothes, which I felt guilty about, but I loved how I looked in them. I’ve never worn dark tight pants before and a shirt with the neck in the shape of a ‘V’. And this jacket was cropped The shoes were new, these weren’t falling apart like my last pair. Of course, I had to get everything in red to match Mama’s amulet.

Pidge got a large sweatshirt like thing with green and white on it. She got large green shorts since she wanted to appear stronger than she seemed. Her shoes were big on her, but they semi fit.

I felt bad for lying to Shay and letting her pay for this and food, but Pidge and I knew we would pay her back when we became Royal Guards.

“I love these,” Pidge commented for the tenth time today.

Shay let us stay in the small inn her family owned. She was too kind to us since we also played the ‘my wife is pregnant’ card on her. Pidge spent the day with people touching her stomach and asking how far along she was.

Pidge flopped down on the bed, they only gave us one since they assumed we were a couple. Pidge squirmed all over the soft fibers and moaned at how they felt on her skin.

“Keith, this is amazing,” she smiled, “I can’t believe we did this.”

“Careful,” I whispered as I laid down next to her, “Anybody could be listening. So don’t mention our past.”

Was I being paranoid? Yes, probably. But for good reasons. Mama’s story scared me, I didn’t want us to get hurt. Mainly, I didn’t want to see Pidge hurt like that. The Alphas could do what they wanted to me, just leave her alone.

“I know,” she pouted, “I’m just enjoying this.”

“Get some rest,” I blew out the candle that illuminated the entire room.

In the morning, Pidge and I had to be on our way to Paradise so we could get there as fast as we could.

“Thank you so much Shay,” I smiled as I bowed my head to her slightly, “I wish I could repay you.”

She shook her head, “Just enjoy your family.” she motioned to Pidge, whom was about to punch the next person that touched her.

“Just, thank you,” I handed her some forest berries, “There are berries that we found in our travels, they are the sweetest things you will ever taste. Please accept this as a token of my- our gratitude.”

Shay blushed as she nodded. “I’ll never forget you, Kasey. And Katie too. I hope you and your cubs live happy and healthy lives.”

I will admit, hearing her say that made me feel like someone was squeezing my heart and I couldn’t breathe. Pain flushed down my body as I faked a smile and nodded to her.

If only she knew…

-

I never knew how big Oasis truly was until today. Every inch of it was lively and festive, but that got old very quickly. It started to seem scary as people handed us free food and places to sleep. After three days, we got sick of this treatment and simply wanted to go to Paradise.

While most of Oasis was town, there had been some wooded area which made us feel at home. There were birds and rabbits that guided us through the darkness.

“We need weapons,” I commented.

“Voltron will provide us with weapons,” Pidge contently placed her hands behind her head as she marched merrily along the winding path, “I’m just happy to be out of Oasis. It’s so scary…”

“I know,” I nodded, “But Shay said that the forest is the halfway mark.”

Pidge groaned, “Why can’t we be there already?”

“Patience,” I told her, “We should be thinking about how to get into the Palace. It’s not like two Omegas can just march in there and demand to see the Princess. Or is she the Queen now?”

Pidge shrugged, “I don’t keep tabs on her. Not like she kept tabs on us.”

Pidge is right. I bet the Princess didn’t even know we existed nor cared. That simple thought made my blood boil with determination and my heart pump adrenaline through my veins. I was ready to meet this Royal Guard and prove my worth.

I held my head up high to try and catch some stray sun rays. It felt good on my skin while it lasted. When the sun had set, Pidge and I used those shapes we made in the stars to navigate our way through the woods.

We stopped to rest for a little then continued on our journey. Our goal wasn’t Oasis, so we had to leave as quickly as possible. Besides, this place gives me the creeps.

The air was still in a shift which left an unsettling feeling in my stomach. It made my skin crawl since something big was coming and I don’t know if I was ready. My journey isn’t over, I still have much to learn about the real world. I’ve always wanted to learn how to read and write. It made me wonder about what I’ve been missing.

Neverland is like it’s own separate world. A place where you would go to think in isolation. It made me realize how privileged Betas truly are and how they don’t appreciate what they have. I wonder, have they ever looked up at the sky and admired it’s beauty?

-

It took us five more days, but we finally reached the large intimidating gates to Paradise. Pidge and I stared in awe at it’s greatness.

“No turning back now,” Pidge breathed.

I turned to her with a smirk, “You scared?”

“You wish,” Pidge playfully punched my arm and ran to the line which was much longer than the one to get into Oasis.

I twirled my amulet between my fingers and I thought of Mama and the girls back home. I wonder what has changed or if they even miss us. It hurt to imagine them not caring about us, but I’m sure they are supportive in their own way.

“What should we do when we get to the castle?” I asked her.

“Push our way in. Demand to speak with the Princess. Easy,” I don’t think she understands the situation.

“Pidge, we will be surrounded by lesser guards then probably the Royal Guards. It’s not like we can barge in and prove our worth,” I said.

“We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

Will they even accept us as Omegas? What if we get arrested and killed! W-what if…

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Mama’s words swirled around in my head knocking against the sides reminding me what I am.

The line went by quicker than I thought, they checked us for weapons but let us through without question. I guess they assumed that Betas won ‘t lie. Too bad I’m not a Beta.

The guard was similar to the last one. He wore the royal crest, which was a lion’s head with a giant ‘V’ on it for Voltron. He was tall and muscular with a neutral expression on. He was intimidating, but I knew that I could beat him in a fight.

Pidge and I kept up our act to get through the gates.

“Haven’t seen you two around here,” he commented as he checked us.

“We’re travelers,” Pidge smiled, “My mate and I decided to travel the world before our cubs are born.”

“You didn’t visit the Galra Empire, did you?” he asked with a whistle,  “That place is messed up.”

“What?” I asked.

“You know, our neighboring rivals, the Galra. I’ve heard they plot to take over the world, so if I were you two, I would keep you and your expecting cubs away from that place,” he said, “You two are free to go. And congratulations! I have a family too, my mate is expecting our children, but the doctor thinks they might be omega, I’m hoping not.” I clenched my fists by my side as his words stabbed my core.

I laughed awkwardly, “Omegas are the worst.” you don’t understand how painful it was to say that.

He waved us along while I tried to pry my nails out of my hands. We sat at the wall so we could regain our thoughts and give us an idea of what to do.

“The Galra Empire doesn’t sound so safe,” Pidge said, “I wonder if they have anything to do with the massacre of the Royal Guard.”

“Most likely,” I whispered, “I don’t know Pidge, this isn’t settling well with me.”

“Oh, if you have to throw up then go ahead, I won’t look at you-”

“-That’s not what I meant!” I groaned, “Please be serious for a minute. We just made it to Paradise, now what?”

When she turned to face Paradise, her eyes widened. I thought something scared her, but when I turned, I saw how much it looked like Oasis but with a giant white castle in the middle. The people here were more hustling back and forth less than dancing. Alpha men and women were with their mates and cubs stopping to look in store windows and to say hello.

Pidge screamed when this giant thing on wheels steamed past us on tracks. A few more people lined up behind us which we didn’t understand until we were pushed on this giant.

“What is this?!” Pidge squeaked as she was pushed into a wooden seat. There were barely any walls and there were open windows.

“I-I-” my mouth was flopping trying to make words.

“Welcome passengers,” a gentle sounding woman said, “This is the train of the city, sit back and enjoy the view. Our last stop will be the tour of the Castle of Lions where our dear Queen Allura lives with her fiance, the guard of the Black Lion, Shiro!” Oh, so she is a Queen now.

Pidge bounced in her seat and whispered, “Keith, do you know what this means?”

We have a one way ticket to the Castle without breaking in.

I smirked as all of my fears washed away and confidence set in. I wrapped an arm around Pidge and squeezed her reassuringly. I tangled my fingers in her brown hair to tell her that everything will be alright. This is what we’ve been working towards. Finally, our chance to prove ourselves.

I’m ready to face what's coming next. Are you?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: I don't exactly know how to feel about this chapter, I don't really like it but this is what I have
> 
> Tell me what you think!

Paradise was gorgeous! Trees laced their way around the walls while flowers winked at us. Everything was so colorful! I didn’t even know half of these colors existed! Banners hung off of every house with the Castle crest in red, blue, black, green, and yellow. I assume this is because of Voltron. 

Pidge had fallen asleep on my shoulder while I brushed my fingers over the smooth stone of Mama’s amulet. Her words never left my mind. 

I miss her dearly. Every day that has went by made me realize how much I miss her hugs and our witty conversations. When I become a Royal Guard, I will make sure Omegas are treated right and maybe destroy this sort of segregation among our kinds. 

Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are different from our genetic make up to our births. When an Omega is born, the cry immediately since Omegas are much more sensitive to sensations and touches than the others. Our bodies are built smaller than Alphas and Betas and our brains are wired for caring and gathering. We are born knowing what is safe to eat and what is dangerous. Long ago, these skills were needed, and they come in handy for Omega life today. 

Betas don’t make a sound. They are born calm and collected. They will only start crying a half hour after birth. Betas are the neutrality between Omega and Alpha. Their females are made to have children while both males and females are larger than Omegas. They are builders and much more easygoing. 

Then Alphas are the biggest of them all. They are built large and dangerous. Alphas are born dead for ten minutes which shows that they can survive anything. I don’t know much about Alphas, but I can assume that they take what they want with no remorse. 

Other than that, I don’t really see much of a problem with Alphas, Betas, and Omegas living together. I don’t know why we were all separated and why Omegas are such trash, I suppose Betas can do our jobs but better, so Omegas aren’t needed.

Well, there is this story I once heard about destined mates. Every person is born with a destined mate and when an omega meets theirs, they will start their heat cycle and the Alphas or Betas will become much more protective and possessive over the said Omega. Betas don’t go through this, but we don’t know much about it. 

The train rolled up to the Castle which was when people started to get up. 

“Pidge,” I nudged her gently, “Wake up, we’re here.” 

She jolted awake and bounced in her seat. A giant smile lightened up her face as she looked at the white castle, more giant in person. There was a courtyard with a long path to the entrance of the castle and on the side there were some people sparring with actual swords! Greenery surrounded the castle which made it more lively. There were workers bustling around and smiling at each other. 

Everything felt so surreal. I couldn’t comprehend that me, a male Omega, was actually on such sacred land. My heart raced as Pidge and I followed the crowd to meet with another woman. 

“My name is Judy and I will be your tour guide, our tour is free for you VIP people,” vip? “But tips are still welcome!” 

I felt like I had been shot with an arrow. They thought Pidge and I were VIP! I thought that Paradise would have tighter security systems than this… 

We stepped foot in the shiny white castle and I almost wanted to throw up. Paintings and decorations littered the empty spaces as there were two crescent stairs in front of us which led to giant double doors and two separate corridors. There were more doors on this floor, but I was more focused on the throne room. 

After one long tour later with me wanting to stab my brains out because of how boring it was, we reached the throne room. My body was trembling out of the anxiety that injected itself into my bloodstream. 

I held Pidge’s hand as we saw them. A woman with snow white hair and cocoa skin sat in this large white throne. Her dress was rather elegant with intricate patterns of different colors blended together. On her side stood a man with a metal arm and a thick scar across his nose. He was a Beta, I could tell by his muscular appearance but lax eyes. He was dressed in this tight black fabric with white patches of armor on it. 

On the other side of him was a boy with the same armor but yellow instead of white. His skin was a shade lighter than the Queen. His hair was dark and he wore a yellow ribbon around his head. He was largely built, so he must be an Alpha. Pidge had locked eyes with him and her lips parted slightly. She was enticed by the Yellow guard. I thought how pathetic she was to get lost in an Alpha, until I looked to the right. 

Next to him was the boy that caught my gaze. He had tan skin and a stupid smile. His armor was blue and he stood tall. I couldn’t tell if he was an Alpha or Beta because he was a bit on the lanky side, yet I couldn’t really tell. He was as big as an Alpha though. His eyes matched his armor and I swear I drooled when I scanned his body with my eyes. 

What’s happening to me? My hands are clammy and my heart was racing! My cheeks were splattered with a rosy blush and I could barely form a word. Am I broken?!

“Now,” Pidge said.

“Wait hold on.”

“We go now.”

“Pidge not in front of these people-”

“FUCK THAT!” she yelled causing the room to flat line. 

She sighed and rolled out her shoulders before she stepped forward.

“My name is Pidge, I am an Omega from Neverland and I demand to be on the Royal Guard!” she announced.

A hush fell over the crowd as the tour guide leaded everyone out of the room. A man with a thick orange mustache laughed and said, “What makes you think an Omega can be part of the-” and she hit him. She knocked him to the ground and he fell hard. 

I cringed as I knew what was going to happen. Excitement filled my body as I fixed my stance. The other guards stepped in front of the Queen and pulled out their swords. 

Pidge laughed, “How unfair, we don’t have swords and we’ll still kick your asses. Right Keith?”

I nodded to her.

I lunged at the boy in blue. He shifted his weight so I brushed past him, but I swiveled my feet so I punched him in the back of the head. He gasped and knelt down hold in his head. He trembled as I kicked him to join his orange haired friend. That was much easier that I imagined. 

As I walked away, he grabbed my ankle and yanked me off my balance. I fell on top of him making him yowl in pain and got off of him. 

Pidge was fighting the giant Alpha male in yellow. It was pretty funny watching this small Omega destroying him. She poked at his pressure points and took hold of his sword as he was stunned. She used the blunt end to slice across his chest which made him tumble down on top of the blue one. 

That left the Beta. Pidge and I smirked ready to fight him. We were back to back as we let out a punch together. He dodged it easier than the others and kicked Pidge’s side. She hissed but pushed herself against the kick to startle him and wrap her nimble fingers around his neck. I punched him in the gut and twisted my fist on his stomach. His mouth flopped open as he plopped to the ground. 

I felt so happy. My heart skipped a beat as I giddily cheered with Pidge. Until the Queen got up. She poked us with her fingers and with a sharp zap, everything went black. My last thought was about Pidge and how I failed to protect her. My heart was bleeding at that thought of her being hurt. 

Take me instead, please spare her.

-

When I woke up, my hands were tied behind my back and I was still in the throne room. Everyone was back up on their feet. I had a flash of panic and I struggled against my bonds.

“Where is she?!” I breathed exasperated. 

“What?” the Queen spoke.

“PIDGE! WHERE IS SHE!?” I screamed bloody murder, “What have you dirty Alpha’s done to her?!” Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes, “Please. She’s all I have left…”

“Keith…” I looked next to me and she was there. She had her hands tied behind her as well. Her eyes drooped with failure.

Oh. There she is. 

The Queen clapped, “Very impressive. I never thought two Omegas could do such a thing.”

“Well, we Omegas can do much more then pop out cubs and take up your precious space,” Pidge spat, literally spat. Her saliva landed on the Queen’s shoe. 

“Untie the male,” she waved to me, “He seems harmless, the female is more unstable.”

She’s not wrong, Pidge is more unstable at times. Mama’s words filled my head as the blue knight cut my bonds with his sword. 

I rolled back on my heels and sat there quietly while Pidge snarled. I touched her shoulder, “Remember what Mama said.” 

Pidge squeaked and nodded. 

“So, what are you going to do with us?” I asked, “Kill us?”

The Queen laughed, “Oh Heavens no! You two are some of the strongest warriors I have ever met! I want to make you two part of Voltron!” 

I knew it, I’m dead- Wait what?

“Really?!”

“It will take some time though,” she said, “Our knights have had training together, so they’ve bonded while you two are new. I think having Omegas on our team will be beneficial. It was my Father and everyone before him that was against Omegas while I thought they were fine. I’ve never met them though and the people refuse to let me travel to Neverland.”

“You know,” Pidge spoke up, “Thousands of Omegas are being killed every day while the ones that live are abandoned in Neverland and, if they are lucky, Mama will find them. So why haven’t you done anything to stop this?”

The Queen let out a shaky breath, “It’s hard to change people’s minds. If I let Omegas in, everyone will revolt and this country will go to war. Not everyone sees the way we do. Society changes over time and their image of Omegas will remain tainted until they see new faces,” She knelt down beside us, “The stars prophesied that two brave souls from across the land will come and save us, and I assume that must be you two.”

I felt so overwhelmed I thought I was going to burst. 

“Alright,” Pidge nodded, “How about you explain this more later and tell us who the fuck-” 

“Language!” I snapped.

“-you are,” she finished her sentence. She turned to me and stuck out her tongue with a smile. 

“How rude of me!” the Queen gasped, “Let me introduce us, my name is Queen Allura, but please call me Allura.” she walked over to the knight in the white armor, “This is my mate Shiro, he is the guard of the black lion.” he nodded with a smile. She walked over to the orange haired man, “This is Coran, he was my Father’s adviser and he is harmless.” he grumbled, he still holds a grudge against Omegas which was very evident. 

She went to the large Alpha boy in yellow, “Here is Hunk, he’s the most gentle Alpha I know.” then she went to the boy that caught my gaze and broke me, “And this is Lance, the smallest Alpha.” 

His eyes locked with mine and we shared the same gaze. I tried to hide my face behind my hair. He smiled at me and knelt down to hold out his hand.

“Pleased to meet you,” his voice was deep but still so light. It feathered its way through my ears and I wanted him to… I don’t know how to explain it. I’ve never felt this before. My heart pounded in my chest, I couldn’t move! “What’s your name?” he asked. 

My name is take me now! Wait… no… 

“K-Keith,” I mumbled, “That’s Pidge.”

“We know,” Lance sighed, “She announced it loud enough. Now everyone knows that there are two Omegas in the Palace.”

“M-my bad…” Pidge flashed a slightly apologetic smile.

Hunk sat next to her and started to undo her bonds. Every time his hand brushed against hers, I could see her physically jump. Not in a bad way, but in a way that shows her emotions took over her body. Maybe she knew what these feelings were. 

I unconsciously reached in my shirt and pulled out Mama’s amulet to rub it between my fingers. The warm stone made me feel more at home. Lance gasped and grabbed my hands with the amulet in them. I tried to cover the blush staining my cheeks. 

“Look Allura!” Lance said, “He has the fire stone! These two are definitely from the prophecy!” Lance turned back to me and tucked my hair behind my ear to see my face. “Our prophecy states that a two warriors from across the land will save us all, but also to be specific it said one shall wear a stone with burning crystals of fire in them, and here it is! See those sparkles, those are embers protecting you and your friend.”

“No,” I sighed, “This is a necklace Mama gave to me so I could have a little piece of home.”

“Lance, stop confusing them,” Shiro groaned, “Let them adjust first then they can make up their minds.” 

I shook Lance off of me, but I really wanted him to hold me closer. I wanted to embrace his body heat and learn every little secret about him. Why? I just met this Alpha and I can’t stop undressing him with my eyes. My only solution was to keep him away from me until I could figure out what had happened to me. 

-

Allura let us stay in the castle, since they only had one spare room, we had to share. That wasn’t a problem since Pidge and I spared a space for our entire lives, it would’ve been too weird to live apart. 

The rooms were decorated in large curtain like fabrics that fell from the corners of the walls. There was a large banner with a red crest on it and a shelf full to the brim with books. There was a white desk next to a large window looking out over the beautiful lands. The desk had some locked drawers which Pidge was determined to open and it had dusty paper stained to the wood. It pointed to the drawers and said some smudged words but we couldn’t read let alone see any of the letters.

Pidge was already studying the locks of the desk while I was on the bed with my shoes kicked off trying to process what happened today. It all happened so quickly, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I mean, a little over a week ago I was nothing destined to reach my expiration date but now I’m in the Castle of Lions becoming a Royal Guard. Then there was Lance… don’t even get me started on that, my skin is still tingling from where he touched me. 

“I need an arrowhead rock,” Pidge commented to herself as she poked at the lock, “There’s something about this, it knows something that could be important if only I could open it!”

“Pidge,” she perked up, “don’t you think this is… too convenient?” 

“What do you mean?” she asked as she trotted over to the bed and laid down next to me.

“Well, isn’t is strange that they just let us be Royal Guards?” 

Pidge rolled onto her stomach and snuggled closer to the cloudy pillow. She sighed contently and said, “Who cares? We are here now and I’m not complaining. Plus, that whole prophecy junk makes sort of sense.” She peeked open her light brown eyes, “This is what we’ve dreamed of.”

“I didn’t think it would be this easy,” I confessed, “It’s like, we’ve trained for so long to prove ourselves and we never really had to.”

“It was so anti climactic,” Pidge shrugged, “But still, we’re here, we’re going to be the best and prove to everyone else that Omegas are strong.” She smirked and wiggled her shoulders slightly, “So, that Lance guy.”

“Shut up,” I snapped.

“What’s going on there?” she was taunting me. 

I didn’t know what was going on. Whenever he’s around I feel good, like my heart is singing before a sunset. I’ve never felt anything like it before. 

“I don’t know,” I said, “I’ve never felt this. It’s weird.” Then I remember her and the yellow guard, “What about Hunk?”

“I don’t know,” she repeated, “I’ve never felt that before either. But when we were at Oasis, one of the women that stopped me asked if you were my destined mate or something. She explained that when she met her mate, there was a tug and they fell instantly in love. I don’t know if I believe that stuff but mainly because I don’t know what love is.” 

“Neither do I,” I sighed.

I doubt any Omega knows what true love feels like since we’re never taught it. All we know is love feels good, but I don’t know what to tell you. Everything is so confusing. 

I thought that sleep would help me clear my head. So I closed my eyes to Pidge rambling on about how many books there were and how she was going to break into that desk. I’m sure secrets hide in the folds of those drawers, secrets that will answer all of our questions. 

Along with her, I wondered what the desk held that was so important the key is missing. We didn’t plan on asking Allura about it just in case she takes it away. I don’t doubt Pidge’s abilities, but this lock might be too advanced for her. 

I woke up before the sun rose and couldn’t fall back asleep. So I threw on my shoes and used my instincts to guide me out of the castle and into this beautiful garden area with a fountain. I sat on the cool stone surface and watched as the sun peeked out from the curves of the land. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” I jumped and threw my fists up as the person startled me. He laughed, “Hold on, it’s just Shiro, I won’t hurt you.” 

“Oh,” I felt more comfortable around the Beta, I guess because we’ve been warned about vicious Alphas instead of Betas. 

He sat down next to me. His tuft of white hair swayed gently in the breeze as he slouched and soaked in the crisp air. My eyes were glued to his metal arm because I’ve never seen anything like it. Shiro noticed my stares and he breathed out a smile.

“You’re curious about this?” he held up his metal arm, “I don’t blame you, I’m pretty monstrous looking.” I mean, I wouldn’t say he looks like a monster… 

Shiro sighed and continued, “A few years ago I was captured by the Galra Empire. They put me in an arena and forced me to fight for my life, I had to protect my friend during that time. Kind of like you and Pidge. I saved my friend and helped him escape, but this nasty Galra found out and tortured me until my life flashed before my eyes,” he took my hand and placed it on the cold metal, “She cut off my arm and replaced it with their futuristic artificial limbs. I don’t remember much except a pair of bright yellow eyes and then I woke up in Allura’s arms.” 

“Wow…” I breathed at a loss for words. I’m not very good with emotions, if that wasn’t obvious. 

It was bad, but I didn’t feel sympathetic towards him. Well, I had some sympathy but not much. I couldn’t relate to him, but I knew how it felt to be hopeless and accept that death was just around the corner. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Shiro smiled, “It was a while ago, I’ve come to accept it.” He stretched as the sun smiled at us over the trees, “Man, I love the sunrise!” 

Shiro was right, the sun looked so different in Paradise. It was warmer and brighter. The sky turned a few shades of orange before the sun was fully in the sky. I never knew that this could be so beautiful. 

“I like your smile,” Shiro said. I didn’t even notice I had a wide smile on as I watched the sun. 

“O-oh,” I felt self conscious again and clammed up.

“No, it’s okay,” Shiro urged, “Don’t feel embarrassed! I think you should smile more. I’m really happy you and Pidge are on this team. I’ve always wanted to meet kind Omegas.” 

Kind Omegas? Does that mean he has met Omegas before? 

Before I could ask, Hunk and Coran joined us. Coran glared at me but Hunk sat on the other side and started pointless chatter. I even forgot about my questions when Hunk filled the air with his perky attitude. 

“So, Pidge, is that her real name?” that was the one question that sparked my interest. 

“No, but that is for her to tell you,” I shook my head.

Shiro smirked, “He has been going on and on about Pidge.”

“I have not!” Hunk protested as his cheeks turned pink. Coran rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

With every sharp movement and uninterested gaze, it made my blood boil even more. Coran obviously doesn’t like Omegas, but hasn’t even spoken to me nor Pidge. This is what I’ve been worried about, people not accepting Omegas. But I remembered what Mama said and I kept my mouth shut. 

After we watched the sunrise, Hunk led me to this giant dining hall with one long table and a bunch of chairs around it. There was food already on seven different plates and Hunk pulled out a chair for me. Everyone else sat around the table which was when Pidge and Lance sauntered in. The two of them were having a livid conversation through their relaxed blinks and every little movement. 

Allura was already at the head of the table and Pidge took her place next to me. Lance sat down in the empty seat next to me and my heart pounded again. When he smiled I swooned. 

I had never seen the food on my plate before, there were no berries and no roots, just some yellow blob with some sort of savory meat on the side. It smelled so fresh, my mouth watered. Then there was freshly baked bread.

I looked over at Pidge and we shared a smile before we dug into the best meals of our lives. The flavors danced across our tongues as we tried to pace ourselves, but we couldn’t stop. We’re used to eating a handful of berries in the morning and maybe some stale bread for lunch. 

“This is amazing!” Pidge cried. We didn’t use the utensils next to us because we were so hungry. 

Lance chuckled, “It seems like you guys haven’t eaten in-” 

We both stopped mid chew to glare at him. Pidge wiped her mouth and said, “In Neverland, we were lucky if we could go to sleep with a full belly.”

I did the same and straightened up my posture, my hands trembled as I allowed my filter to slowly slip away, “We had to hunt for our food and cook all of our own things. I can’t imagine what it’s like to have cubs and hunt. None of us have given birth so we don’t know.”

Coran snorted, “Exactly where Omegas should be, hunting for our food and giving cubs.”

Pidge leaped out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table, “Do you have a problem?!”

“Omegas should sit and stay quiet!” Coran retaliated, “They shouldn’t be fighting, in fact, I think Omegas should’ve been killed off already! They are a pointless race and as long as we have Betas and female Alphas, the need for Omegas is nonexistent! I hate those vile creatures!” 

Pidge looked like she was struck by lightning as she slowly sunk back in her seat. I felt that attack right then and I wanted to lunge over the table and pull Coran over it and onto the floor. But I sat in my place. I clawed at the table as anger bubbled up inside of me. 

A hot flash of white light blinded me as I growled, “How dare you say that.” I stood up and leaned over the table. “Do you know how many Omegas are slaughtered? A life, a simple little life being taken away before they have the chance to even breathe. Imagine what it’s like to grow up feeling unloved and unwanted! Omegas are more than you give them credit for, so I suggest you think about what you say before I cut your mouth off. I came here for a new life, not to be treated like garbage.” 

Lance put a hand on my back and I regained control suddenly. I sunk back in my seat meekly and said, “I don’t know what happened, but everyone else is giving us a chance, why don’t you?”

Coran shot out of his seat and threw his napkin on the table, “I’ll be in the study.” and stormed off. 

The air was still and all I could think of was how I just defied what Mama told me. 

Lance hissed, “Why would Coran even say that? What’s his deal with Omegas anyway? There’s nothing wrong with them!” Did you feel that too? My heart just skipped a beat…

I glanced over at the Alpha. His chest heaving with anger as his face turned a shade of pink. I guess he noticed my looks and he smiled at me. 

Allura sighed, “I know why. It involves the last Omega to join the Royal Guard…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Heeeeeeey! It's been a while!!! Well, just so you know I had major writers block, and I actually deleted half this chapter and changed it around. I didn't like how it was turning out because I wanted a slower build for a certain romance (klance).  
> But anyway, it's really great to see all of these comments, I looked at the comment count and saw 23 and I thought that it had to be a joke! These comments really motivated me to write this next chapter. 
> 
> Also, I've been writing more short stories for the Next Generation AU that my friend and I made (more info about that at the end) so I might post that. It's more stress writing than anything.   
> Well, enjoy!

How do you react where you hear a story that makes you rethink your morals? How should you feel after hearing what had become of your own kind?

I always thought that Omegas were the victims. I never knew-

“Keith,” my best friend stopped my thoughts, “Stop chewing on your fingers.”

We were out in the garden, sitting on the fountain again. I found the place rather soothing.

“Well, aren’t you a bit shaken by what Allura told us?” I asked her, “I mean, he-”

“I know,” she got on her knees and pulled me close. My face rested on her ribs as she stroked my hair. “You don’t have to repeat it.”

A sob trembled down my body as my heart ached and it took everything inside of me to keep my tears at bay. I felt so betrayed.

I knew the others were watching us from a distance since I stormed off after hearing the story. Pidge ran after me since I didn’t want to see the face of a Beta or Alpha at the moment. 

“Why don’t we go spar a bit,” Pidge suggested, “Keep our minds off of things.” 

I reluctantly nodded. She smiled and took my hand to drag me over to the training yard. It was an open space with a large platform off to the side which I assume is where royalty would sit. There was a barrel with a bunch of shiny metallic weapons. When Pidge put the handle of the sword in my hands, all of my problems seeped away. The handle was brown wrapped in red strings and marked with a red ‘V’. When I touched the sword, my body tingled with power and it was almost as if I became one with the weapon. 

The weapons were all different, like there was a blue bow with blue arrows and a yellow-handled axe, then green handled throwing knives and daggers, and the black double swords. There was also black bows and throwing knives as well. 

“Looks like you’ve found the weapons,” Allura said as she sauntered over to us. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore tight black pants and a tight small shirt. “Set down the sword then command it mentally to come to you. Let’s see if you are truly the correct person.” At this point, I would believe anything. My life didn’t make sense, I’ve seen things people have only dreamed of.

She led me to the middle of the open space where the other guards surrounded me from the sidelines. I put the sword down and took a few steps back. My heart was racing since I was worried, what if this proved I wasn’t a Knight? What if I was thrown back to Neverland because I couldn’t do this?

“Keith,” Allura cupped my face gently, “You look nervous.”

“Well I-”

“Don’t doubt yourself,” she said, “You must earn your weapon’s respect, and if you continue to think of yourself not worthy, then your weapon will do the same.”

“Think… weapon?” Pidge babbled, “I think you’ve lost some apples there Queen.”

Allura ignored Pidge and continued, “I believe in you. Omegas are strong, you need to prove that to yourself and your weapon. I mean, you’ve convinced us this. Now go for it.” She backed up and left me to stare at the sword.

“W-what do I do?” I asked her.

“Hold out your hand and mentally command your sword. You’ve connected with her, now you must bond. Think about her, about your roots, the people close to you, what you fight for.” 

I shakily held out my arm and closed my eyes. I tried to think of the sword laced with a beautiful red trim. Nothing happened…

I shifted my weight getting more nervous and thought of Pidge and Mama. I want to protect them, I need to help them. Nothing again…

This was getting annoying. I growled and peeked to see the sword was still where I placed it. 

“Come on,” I hissed, “It’s me! Keith! I am your Knight! Come here you sword!” My blood boiled as I reached out harder and stomped on the ground. “I am fighting for Omegas! To be the voice of the voiceless and the one that mourns the dead! I am going to be the one to heal the hurt and care for the sick! Omegas will not be silenced! We will rise again and I need your help!”

The air was still, not even the breeze made a sound. It was almost as if the entire world stopped to see what would happen.

Right when I thought nothing would happen, the amulet tucked inside of my tunic glowed a vibrant crimson which matched the sword. The trim and the handle of the sword glowed along with it as the sword vibrated with excitement. My hand swelled with a sort of tug. The sword shot into my hands and I gripped the handle. A warm sensation coursed through my veins as I smirked. 

This is what power felt like. It was a delicious blend of beauty and strength that tingled under my skin. I didn’t even notice Pidge do the same thing with her throwing knives and daggers. I was too focused on this feeling. 

“That was…” I breathed.

Pidge’s skin was littered in flecks of shining green as she held her weapons. It was almost like little freckles, but she was blooming with new energy. My amulet was still glowing with my sword. Around Pidge’s head was a crown of vines with tiny buds as the plants and trees bowed to her.

“What’s happening?” I whispered to Allura.

“Each Knight has a special gift. For Pidge, she is one with the plants and trees. The Princess of the Forest and all things living. That’s what her gift makes her,” Allura turned to me, “You have the gift of the flames. The Prince of Destruction, but with every little flame is a life that you can control. Heat brings people comfort, don’t forget that. While fires are out of control, they also help things be reborn.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow you,” I sighed. I thought that the Royal Guard was a bunch of people that were gifted fighters, not Princes and Princesses.

The others sauntered over to us with their weapons. Shiro’s arm had glowed a deep black color, Hunk’s ribbon around his head was glowing, and Lance’s bracelet. The ground around Hunk’s feet shifted for him while the fountain twitch when Lance looked at it. 

“Alright, so I must’ve died or something,” I sighed.

“Keith look!” Pidge giggled as she was surrounded by little garden Sprites that placed flowers at her feet, “Aren’t they cute?” 

I must admit, I was jealous of her. I am the Prince of Destruction while she is the Princess of Life. We are complete opposites. Wait, what the hell are those things at her feet?!

“Her powers are much more useful during outdoor combat. The little magic that floats around is absorbed and will bend to her command. Hunk has the similar power except Earth golems will follow him. You are useful during the day. As long as the sun is out, it powers you. Lance is strongest-”

“-All the time,” the boy smirked. 

Allura groaned, “He is strongest at night since the moon commands the tides.” 

I couldn’t help but crack a smile when Lance made the joke. 

“That explains why Keith is a human furnace then,” Pidge commented as she placed a flower crown on my head, “I’m loving this.” then she turned to Allura, “If I am the Princess of the Forest and Keith is the Prince of Destruction, what is everyone else?”

“Lance is the Prince of the Tides, Hunk is the Prince of the Deserts, and Shiro is the King. He is the leader and the father of everyone else,” she smiled, “You see, when these powers were found, it was in the Royal bloodline, hence the Royal Guard. The Black Knight was the King of the land, and every Paladin was his blood child. These children passed their gifts onto other people to carry on this power and…” she looked at us, “I must be confusing you more.” 

“It’s alright Allura,” Pidge was bouncing with joy, “I never thought that me, and Omega, would be able to control such power!”

“Well, an Omega is a natural born caregiver and instinctively takes care of others and gathers, the Forest takes care of everyone by providing them with food and shade or even a place to play. It’s no wonder the Green Knight would’ve destined an Omega to have her powers,” Allura said, “She was Mother Nature, you know.”

“Wow…” Pidge was in awe of this. She completely forgot about sparring for the day and just enjoyed her powers.

Hunk crossed his arms over his chest, “Why is Pidge’s skin glowing instead of a material object like the rest of us?”

“She must’ve come in contact with her material object and either ate it or used it to rub into her skin.” 

I don’t think Pidge cared, either way she was becoming one with her surroundings and I could only watch as a proud parent, but also as a jealous brother. 

For the first time, she smiled. Now, she has smiled in the past, but this one is different, it is forged from the depths of happiness and painted by a blissful brush. She twirled around in the sun as if she was a free spirit. 

She grabbed my hands and said, “Prince of Destruction, come here and dance with me!” 

“But there isn’t any music,” I commented.

Pidge huffed, “You always say that, and what do I tell you?”

“The breeze is the music, the birds sing along as nature provides for us,” I repeated what she had told me since we were young. 

“Knights, as fun as that sounds, we must begin training. If you two are to prove yourselves and officially be part of the guard, you must show off your skills in front of the Nobles by the next full moon,” Allura clapped her hands to quiet us. 

The next full moon? But that was in two weeks! How can I possibly master the glowing red sword in two weeks?!

Lance placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, “You can do it, I believe in you.” For some reason, his words meant the world to me. I unconsciously leaned into his touch and let the cool heat flow from his touch into my body. Lance’s grip became tighter as he inched himself closer and closer to me. I could practically feel his body heat clashing with mine. 

More… I wanted more of him. This boy I just met, this stupid Alpha that I beat up yesterday, I wanted him to have this similar attraction. I wondered if his heart fluttered in his chest whenever I was around and if his palms get clammy or his mouth goes dry the second our eyes meet. 

“Lance-” I breathed as I turned around to face him only for him to be a baby step away from me. My breath hitched in my throat as I stared into his ocean blue eyes. 

I have to resist… So I pushed him away with my free hand and backed up until I reached Pidge. She peeked out from behind me like a curious kitten to observe what had happened.

“L-let’s get training,” I said with a fake smile. I tried to diffuse the awkward tension that twirled around in the air, but I could still feel it linger on.

-

My body felt like it had been crushed by Mama’s giant cooking pot, and trust me, that pot is half the size of Pidge. We had been going through intense training for a week. Allura didn’t let us take a single break, which Pidge adored but the rest of us wanted to at least get a sip of water. 

The Castle had a giant library filled to the brim with knowledge. There were soft long chairs that I have grown to adore. It is like sleeping on a cloud. Around me was a tower of books that I couldn’t read. Though I wanted to…

I jumped when I heard the door close. The orange haired man, which I’ve learned is an Alpha, saunters in and glares at me. Ever since Allura told the story of what happened, I can’t help but feel guilty about snapping at him. 

He pulled out a book and I looked over to see what he was reading, but then I could read it anyway. He sat down in a smaller chair across from the one I was lounging in. He cleared his throat and opened the book. I thought that if I watched him read, I would be able to learn. 

He shifted awkwardly in his seat a few times until our eyes actually met. He seemed mad while all I wanted was to watch. He closed his book and growled, “What do you want?”

I shrugged and continued to stare at him. Coran slammed his fists on his lap and put the book next to me.

“Here,” he snapped, “This is what you wanted, right?” I shook my head. Coran tapped his foot angrily, “Why not?”

“I can’t read,” I said, “So why would I want to have a book?”

Coran looked like he had been struck by the blade of a sword. His eyes were wide and it looked like he was speechless. I started to get nervous so I sat up. My hair was matted to one side of my head while the other side was flying all over the place. 

Before Coran could respond, Lance walked into the library. A mix of dread and joy swirled around in my stomach as he smiled and walked over to me. When I looked to Coran for help, he had ran away. Lance plopped himself down next to me which made me physically tense. 

“What’s up?” he asked, “It feels like you’ve been avoiding me-”

“-Why would you think that?” I snapped, “Only a fool would think that…”

Lance gasped as if he was hurt and threw a hand to his chest, “I am no fool!”

He was like a puppy dog in the way he bounced next to me and leaned in closer to see my reaction. Honestly, I was flustered at his non stop fluttering around me. I swatted at him which only made him lean closer and closer until his chin was on my shoulder.

“Do you mind?!” I barked at him. Lance snuggled himself closer to me in response. I hissed sharply as I tried to physically shove him away. One hand squished his face and my heel dug into his rib cage until he finally peeled off of me. It was like peeling the thick layers of dirt off of Pidge’s skin after she decided she wanted to be a mud monster when she was a young cub. 

Lance whined like a lost puppy as he pouted in his seat. I picked up the book Coran left and pretended to read it in hopes that Lance would leave me alone. Yet, Lance cocked his head to the side curiously and cleared his throat.

“Sorry to bother you, but that book is upside down,” Lance tapped the top of the book with a smile, “I actually love this book. It’s all about destined mates and how you find them.” 

“Really?” I mumbled feeling like a complete idiot. For some reason, I didn’t want Lance to know I couldn’t read. I’ve never felt so embarrassed about my lack of education until now. 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What makes you assume something is wrong?” I got very defensive since I refused to let him in. 

Lance shrugged, “I just felt it, that you were upset.” 

He felt it? Is it the same feeling I’ve had maybe?

Something about Lance, whether it’s the tone of his voice or the way I was magnetically pulled to him, but I felt safe. I wanted to tell him everything I know from my fears to my hopes. 

“I-I-” I bit my lip, “I can’t-” 

“Keith,” my savior, Pidge, bursted into the room, “Coran said I could find you here. He looked grumpy, though that’s not abnormal for him-” she froze when she saw me and Lance semi snuggled up on the red velvet couch, “Well, what’s going on in here?” she has a wicked grin on her lips.

“Nothing!” I pushed Lance away and shot to my feet. Great timing Pidge. 

“Sure,” she said skeptically, “Anyway, big development on our… er… room situation.” 

Room situation? 

I cocked my head and flashed her a puzzled look. She nodded her head and waved her hands to say ‘I’ll explain later’. She was nearly bouncing up and down in anticipation as I slowly made my way to her side. 

When I looked at Lance’s eyes, they begged me to stay. I’ll admit, part of me wanted to stay by his side and let him read to me, but hesitation consumed me and kept me close to Pidge. Even if it broke me inside, I had to wave bye to Lance. 

It reminded me of Shay. She had a similar glimmer in her eyes. It wasn’t of desperation, more of desire. She wanted to get to know Pidge and me, but all I could leave her with were some berries. I still feel terribly guilty for lying to her. 

Pidge had already dragged me half way down the hall before I snapped out of my own thoughts. She had an iron grip on my wrist. 

“Ow, Pidge, take it easy,” I hissed.

“What? So you could run back and get all close with that  _ Alpha _ ?” her words laced with poison, “Don’t forget what Mama said about Alphas. Don’t forget what they did to our people.”

“Pidge, Coran’s story was-”

“-I know what it was!” she snapped, “I just don’t want that fate happening to you.” 

“It won’t,” I stopped her. I cupped her cheek and lifted her gaze so I could look her in the fearful eyes. “That Omega and I might be going down a similar path, but I have something that he doesn’t,” I pressed a light kiss on her forehead, “you.” 

Pidge’s bottom lip quivered as she pushed me away. She rubbed her eyes and turned around. “L-let’s go,” I smiled at her more chipper voice. 

She brought me back to our room and led me inside. Then she quickly shut the door and locked it. The excitement in her eyes was back and burning brighter than ever. 

I was disappointed since I didn’t notice anything different until I looked at the old wooden desk. Every drawer had been opened and I could see a little arrowhead rock lying underneath the desk. 

“You opened it,” I didn’t know whether to be happy or concerned. 

There was a reason that desk was locked up tight. Maybe we shouldn’t have opened it. Yet, it was too late. 

Pidge reached in one of the drawers and grabbed a blue leather bound journal. It was locked up tight, but it had a key shaped like something familiar. She skipped back over to me and nearly shoved the book in my face. 

“Alright, what is that?” I asked slightly annoyed.

“It’s a journal, it belongs to whoever had that desk. Maybe it hold the truth of what really happened back then since I barely trust Coran’s story. Or maybe it talks about Omegas and why were were here. Or maybe it-”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” I grinned, “It’s locked.”

“Exactly,” she smiles, “And I know where we can find the key.” 

Do I want to know? 

“Where?” I sighed. 

Pidge sauntered over to the bed and slowly sank herself down on it. She crossed her legs and held a sinister smirk.

“You know that Alpha you’ve been hanging around? Lance? Well...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: My tumblr is @whispering-wind-demons so drop by and say hi!
> 
> ALSO be sure to check out my other fics like the Next Generation series that my friend @88madison88 and I are working on together. It's pretty awesome!


End file.
